The New Kid at NCIS
by esinger
Summary: When a new kid joins NCIS, troubles from her past follow her and threaten the team. Takes place at the end of season 9 beginning of season 10. Pairing include Tiva, McAbby, and Kari.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at NCIS; Tony DiNozzo was arguing with Ziva David, Tim McGee was on the computer trying to ignore the other two agents, Abby Sciuto was in her lab listening to "Brain Matter" loudly, Donald Mallard (aka Ducky) was telling stories to Jimmy Palmer in autopsy, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was talking to Jenny Shepard in the MTAC. The only thing that was not normal was the silent approach a young girl from the direction of the elevator. She stood there for a few moments unobserved, watching the scene before her. Finally she spoke up, startling the three unsuspecting agents.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Special Agent Gibbs?" the girl stated. Her accent distinctly Israeli.

"Why do you want to know where Agent Gibbs is?" asked Tony who was curious to know.

"I am here to start my job as a field agent." Everyone was startled by what she had just said. Three pairs of eyes stared at her. "Why are you guys staring at me? Was it something I said?" she asked, confusion and concern starting to creep into her voice. '_It is like they did not know I was joining their team. I hope special agent Gibbs knows. Director Shepard said she was going to tell him.' s_he thought.

Ziva finally broke the silence, "Well, if what you said is true, then we should introduce ourselves. My name is…"

"Ziva David, a former Mossad officer and daughter of the director of Mossad, Eli David. You are Anthony DiNozzo Jr., also known as Tony, you love to pull pranks on your co-workers and are often slapped on the back of the head by Special Agent Gibbs with his hand. You are Timothy McGee, you are a M.I.T graduate and are often helping the forensic scientist Abby Sciuto during investigations. Your team leader is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He is a former Marine. He has had 4 wives, 3 of which are ex-wives, and a daughter. He has a set of rules that he lives by and teaches to all of you." The young girl stated proudly.

"And how is it you know so much about us?" Ziva questioned with suspicion in her voice. Everyone was shocked at how much she knew about them.

"I know all this because I decided to gather some background information since I will be working with you. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Erin Cexit. And yes, I am 12 years old. But do not be fooled by my age and don't think I am too young. I have completed my training and passed all my exams with flying colors so I could work here." Erin stated. Silence greeted her. Starting to grow impatient, Erin crossed her arms and asked again, "So, is anyone going to tell me where special agent Gibbs is?"

"I'm right here." said Gibbs as he walked towards his desk.

Erin followed, "Hi, I am Erin Cexit and I am supposed to be your new field agent." Gibbs didn't say a thing. All he did was look towards the Director's office and then started to go towards it. Ziva was the only one who knew what this meant. He had no idea Erin was coming. _Does this mean that director Shepard never told him or anyone I was coming?_ thought Erin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**In Director Shepard's office…**

"Why didn't you tell me that I was getting a new field agent?" Gibbs demanded as he burst into the room.

"It's better to seek forgiveness than to ask permission." Jenny said, looking up from the papers on her desk with a grin on her face.

"Don't use my own rules against me!" Gibbs shot back.

"I learn from the best Jethro." said Jenny as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms effectively ending the argument.

Knowing when to back down, Gibbs put his hands on his hips, "Well, since she will be working with us, is there anything that I should know about her? Besides the fact she is just a kid?"

"There is one thing, but she doesn't want anyone else to know. She is wanted as an operative for Mossad and Hamas. She came here to get away from them and to see what everyone was like instead of going by stories she heard." Jenny told Gibbs.

"So, I assume her name is not Erin Cexit." Gibbs stated.

"You're correct, her real name is Liat Haswari. The daughter of Ari Haswari" Jenny said.

"She's Ari's daughter?" Gibbs yelled pointing back toward the bullpen.

"She wanted to be here so you guys could keep her away from Mossad and especially Hamas. She didn't want you to know because she's afraid you wouldn't let her be apart of your team and that you would make her leave. She also wanted to prove to you guys that she is not like her father. She is good Jethro, and can be very useful to you. She has no where else to turn." said Director Shepard. Gibbs turned with out a word and stormed out of her office.

Down stairs everyone had gathered around and were talking with Erin. When Gibbs walked up everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

"So? Am I staying?" asked Erin unable to hid the hopefulness in her voice.

"Grab your junk." Gibbs said. Everyone quietly watched Erin as she packed her stuff.

"Bye everybody, it was nice meeting you guys," the disappointment clear in her voice as she turned and walked toward the elevator. Entering the elevator, she was startled when Gibbs slid in just before the doors closed. As the elevator started moving downward Gibbs flipped the emergency stop switch. The elevator stopped in its tracks.

"I said grab your junk, I did not give you permission to leave," he said. Erin was starting to get excited.

"Does that mean I am staying here?" she said getting even more excited.

"Yes, but I just want to make it clear to you that I know who your father is and I am going to push you harder then the rest until I know for sure that you are not like Ari. Also, I want you to tell them who you truly are so that they can decide for themselves if they should trust you or not. No secrets. Got it?" he said.

"Got it!" Erin/ Liat beamed from ear to ear. "There is one person I have been most anxious to see. Would it be okay if we went down to the lab now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**In Abby's Labby, 'Abby's name for her lab'…**

"Hey Abby!" Liat casually said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice as she walked through the door to Abby's lab.

"Lia…Erin! What are you doing here? I thought you would be hiding from you know who?" The shock that she was there, apparent in Abby's reaction.

"Do not worry Abby, he knows who I am and who I am hiding from." Liat gestured to Gibbs standing behind her, "Also, I got a job here as a field agent!" Liat said.

"YAY! Congratulations!" shouted Abby, bouncing up and giving the young girl a hug.

"Thanks, now all I need to do is find out from my team leader here if he is going to actually let me do field work or if I am going to have to stay at my desk." Liat said.

"Hey Liat, does he know about you being 'c'?" Abby asked.

"No," said Liat.

"I said no secrets, what does 'c' mean?" asked Gibbs.

"OOPS, sorry Liat, I think I just let that slip." said Abby.

"It is okay Abby, he would have found out sooner or later anyways. 'C' stands claustrophobia. I am claustrophobic." Liat said with a sigh. _Great, another secret let loose._

"How did you become claustrophobic?" he asked her.

"Somalia. I was there for three. They did the exact same things to me as they did to Ziva. I was still there after you guys got Ziva out of there. Saleem was still alive after you guys left. They found a new sight and went back to doing what they did. Hamas sent me there to see if I would be useful to them or not. If I survived, they would make me join Hamas and have me finish off my father's job. If I died, they would find someone else to fill Ari's slot. Unfortunately I survived. Not that I wanted to die at only 12 years old," she said sadly.

The reality of this young girl's life sat heavily in the room. The sudden sound of an incoming call on Gibbs' phone startled them all.

"Gibbs." There was silence again as the person on the other end spoke, "On our way." Gibbs responded and ended the call. "Come on Liat. We got a dead Gunny waiting."

Falling in behind Gibbs as he walked through the door of Abby's lab, Liat turned and gave her friend a smile and a 'thumbs up'. When the elevator reached the main floor, the other agents hid their surprise at seeing Gibbs with the young girl still in tow.

"Grab your gear we got a dead Gunny." Gibbs announced, "But first, Erin here has something to say."

Liat took a deep breath, "I lied to you all. My name is not Erin Cexit. My name is really Liat Haswari. And before you say anything, yes, my father is Ari Haswari. I am here because I want to join your team, not because Hamas sent me here to kill you. I do not want anything to do with Hamas. I just want to be free and out of their grasp." Everyone stared at her in shock. Gibbs was the first one to break the silence.

"Okay, with that being said, we have a job to do, like I said before we got a dead Gunny waiting." While everyone headed toward the elevator Gibbs called Liat over to his desk.

"Okay, I want every single weapon that you have on you or stored in your backpack." said Gibbs. Liat stood there for a moment considering the request and then she began to empty out all of her pockets, her backpack, and all the other weapons she had concealed on her body. By the time she was done the whole desk was covered with her weapons. Gibbs was taken aback to see how many weapons she had since Ziva only carried three.

"I want you to observe the crime scene and that is it. I do not want you to help in anyway. All you do is watch, got it?" he said as he gave her one knife back.

"Got it!" she replied as they walked to the elevator and went down to the cars to join the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The Crime Scene…**

At the crime scene Liat was startled at how the body looked after the person was dead. Even though her father killed people, she had never seen the corpses. As everyone got to work she noticed that something was stuck to the side of the Gunny.

"Hey guys, I think I found something." said Liat. Everyone went over to where she was crouching. Once Gibbs saw what it was he carefully removed it from the body. It was a little capsule; in it was a note saying 'Having fun Liat?'

"Bag it." He said and everyone went back to work. The agents tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, but inside everyone was surprised and curious that the killer somehow knew she would be with them.

Liat couldn't help but express her concerns out loud, "Ziva, how did this killer know I was going to be coming to this crime scene?"

"I do not know Liat. Did anyone from Mossad or Hamas know you were joining us?" Ziva asked.

"Not that I know. They could have bugged me, but I always make sure nobody has." Liat said.

"If I were you, I would check again to make sure you were not bugged, because right now you are not on Gibbs' good side. Speaking of Gibbs…" Ziva told her as Gibbs started walking toward where they were.

"Who knows you're here?" he yelled.

"I do not know. I did not…"Liat started.

"You don't know? How do you not know? We got a dead Gunnery Sergeant and the killer knows who you are. How do you not know?" yelled Gibbs.

"I just do not okay? I did not tell anyone. Someone either followed me or bugged me. I did everything I could to make sure nobody knew. I thought I would be safe here. The night my father died he told me something. He told me that you cared about and protected each other. He said that if I needed anything that I should talk to you and only you. Not Mossad, not Hamas, but you. He also told me he did not want to kill Kate. He loved her. He only did it so Hamas would not kill us. If he could, he would have killed everyone in Hamas. He also told me to join NCIS. I would not be here if it were not for my father. So why would I risk telling anyone I was coming?" Liat yelled as she stormed away from Gibbs and Ziva. She wouldn't let them see her cry. To show emotions is to be weak. She went back over to the body just as Ducky and Palmer arrived. She just stood there watching Ducky look over the body. Finally, Ducky noticed her.

"Excuse me but you aren't supposed to be on this side of the tape." Ducky told her.

"I am with NCIS. I am a field agent. What happened to Gerald, Doctor Mallard? I thought he was your assistant?" Liat said, hoping it would stir some memories. It worked.

"May I ask what your name is?" asked Ducky. He knew her from somewhere he just couldn't remember where.

"You do not remember? I thought you would remember the person who shot Gerald. Pity. Well, I better tell you who I am. Does Haswari ring a bell?" she said trying to have him remember her name by himself.

"Liat? What are you doing here and how are you a field agent?" Ducky asked, now knowing exactly who she was.

"Well at least you know who I am now. I am a field agent because I have certain skills and knowledge that can be useful. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go observe the crime scene some more." Turning, she started to walk away, paused and then turned back, "Please, do not believe what Gibbs says about me and the killer." Liat said, and with that she took off just as Gibbs came over.

"Time of death Duck." Gibbs said sternly.

"I would say between two to three days ago. What is going on between you and Liat? She seems sad and you seem angry." Ducky asked.

"How do you know her Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you." Duck said.

"The killer knew she was coming. They knew that she would be coming to this crime scene and not any other crime scene. She has to know the killer." Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro, just because the killer knows who she is, doesn't mean she knows who the killer is. For all we know she could have been watched by someone who wants her killed. We don't know anything!" Ducky said trying to calm Gibbs down. Not wanting to admit that the Ducky might be right, Gibbs turned and walked away, leaving a confused Palmer and a worried Ducky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Back at headquarters…**

"Ziva, DiNozzo, I want to know who the Gunny's CO is and who may have a grudge against him. McGee, I want bank and phone records." Gibbs said ignoring Liat.

"What should I do?" Liat asked, feeling left out and wanting to get away from Gibbs.

"I don't know, what should you do?" Gibbs asked sternly.

"I could go help Abby with the evidence." she said, hoping he would say yes.

"What are you waiting for? Go." he said, also wanting to get rid of her since he was still too angry to deal with her right now.

Liat left the bullpen, happy that Gibbs had let her go to Abby's. She needed someone to bounce ideas off of her mind, someone who would not judge her.

Quietly stopping just inside the doors to the lab, Liat stopped and watched her friend at work.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here? I don't have anything for you." Abby said with out looking up.

"It is me Abby." Liat said, walking further into the lab, "Why did you think I was Gibbs?" she asked.

"Because, Gibbs is the only one who comes down here without telling me or announcing his presence." Abby replied.

"Oh, well I came to see if you needed any help with the evidence. Also, I need to be somewhere Gibbs is not." Liat said.

"Why? Did he hurt you? Wait, he would never hurt someone unless he had to. Did he have to hurt you? Wait, no, that can't be right either, you wouldn't hurt a fly unless that fly was a bug sent from Mossad or Hamas…" Abby rambled on.

"Abby! It is no big deal. Gibbs and I just got into a fight about the case. _And how it involves me somehow._" said Liat while mumbling the last part.

"How does the case involve you?" Abby asked, cocking her head to one side.

'_Damn, she heard that last part,' _Liat thought to herself, while saying out loud, "I see you have not been through all the evidence yet. Look through the evidence for a capsule and you will see why I am on his bad side."

Liat plopped down on one of the stools while Abby shifted through the evidence. Finding what Liat was talking about, she opened the capsule and read the note. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Wow, I can see why Gibbs would be pissed off. But why would you let someone know you were coming? Ari didn't want you to tell Hamas or Mossad right?" Abby asked still shocked.

"Correct." The two sat in silence trying to make sense of everything. Suddenly Liat jumped up from her stool, "Wait, can I see the note again?" As she had thought about the letter before she kept thinking she had seen that hand writing somewhere else before.

"Sure," Abby replied, handing her the note.

"Crap," she said after a couple minutes.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I know who wrote the note, and it is not good." she said.

"Who?" asked Abby.

"Eli David." Liat said disgustedly. _Why did it have to be him? Why not some person seeking revenge on me? Wait… double crap, he is looking for revenge. Even though Hamas wanted me to live through Somalia, which I did, he wanted me to die because I did not die when I was a part of Mossad. Instead, I quit and he hated me for that. Wait… Hamas wants me dead as well since I did not want to be a part of them and since I know too much about them and their plans. Hold on, no, they would never. Triple crap, they did. They joined together to get me and kill me. The note was written by Eli but the killing style was that of Hamas. Great, now all I have to do is make Gibbs believe me and then we can track them down and stop them. Now that is the tricky part._ Liat thought.

"Eli wrote the note? As in the Director of Mossad and Ziva's father? That Eli?" Abby asked surprised.

"Yes, that Eli. Also, I know who killed our Gunnery Sergeant. Even though the killers and Eli hate each other they worked together on this to get to me and kill me." Liat said even more disgusted.

"I know I will probably hate the answer, but who is the killer?" asked Abby.

"Hamas." she said grossed out.

"Wait, Hamas and Mossad teamed up just to get you? Whoa." Abby replied.

"I know. All we have to do is get Gibbs to believe me and go stop them as quickly as possible. With them as a team, there is no idea on how far they will go." Liat said.

"What are you waiting for? Go up and tell Gibbs what you just told me." Abby urged.

"Right. Can I have the note and can you download the pictures of the crime scene onto my flash drive for me?" Liat asked knowing they would want proof of what she was saying.

"Sure, why do you need them?" asked Abby.

"Because, I am pretty sure that if not Gibbs, then someone else is going to ask for proof. With the note, I can have Ziva confirm the handwriting is her father's and with the pictures I can show them that this is Hamas' style of killing. Wait, do you know yet what type of gun and bullets were used to kill the Gunny?" Liat asked hoping they weren't what she thought they were. They couldn't be those. The person who owns those was dead. Right?

"Sure, got it right here. The bullet that was used to kill the Gunny was a Lapua. It's a specialized cartridge that was developed for long range sniper rifles. Ballistics indicate that the gun is a Kate. Well actually, it is a Bravo 51, but it's often referred to as a Kate." Abby paused for a breath, "How come I remember that combo?"

"This can not be right. This cannot be right. That is what Ari used. Wait, Gibbs has his sniper rifle. I saw him put it away in his basement so it can't be Ari's weapon." Liat said trying to sort through all her thoughts.

"How do you know about your father's gun in Gibbs' basement? I didn't even know that," Abby said.

"Because I was there the night Ari was killed. I heard and saw it all, although no one knew I was there." she said.

"Wow," was all Abby could think to say.

"Yeah, well, I got to go convince Gibbs to believe me and make sure Ari's gun is still in his basement. Since he keeps his front door unlocked anyone could have walked in and took it. See you Abby, and thanks for the proof I need." Liat said. And with that she left and went upstairs to the bullpen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**In the bullpen…**

"Gibbs, I know who wrote the note and who killed our gunny." Liat said rushing in. She stood there for few minutes with an expectant look on her face. Would Gibbs be willing to listen to her?

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"Right. The person who wrote the note is Eli David; and the person, or in this case the group that killed the Gunny is Hamas. And if you do not believe me I have proof. Ziva can tell you that the note was indeed written by her father and I have the photos from the crime scene to show that Hamas did kill our Gunny." Liat said in one big breath.

"Let's see the evidence then." Gibbs said. When Liat was done laying out the evidence she went over to Gibbs' desk.

"Abby also found out what weapon was used to kill him and the type of bullet." she said.

"Well?" he replied.

"The bullet was a Lapua and the sniper rifle was a Bravo 51. A Kate. The same combo my father used." Liat had barely finished her sentence when Gibbs abruptly stood up and started walking towards the elevator.

"If you are going to your house I would like to come." she asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Come on," he said, not breaking his stride.

In Gibbs' basement…

"You have not changed this place at all since Ziva shot Ari have you? What boat are you on now because I know this is not the same boat." Liat asked.

"How do you know Ziva shot Ari and I didn't?" Gibbs asked.

"I was here the night she shot him. Remember that scream you heard right after he was shot? That was me. That is also when he told me that I should only trust you, the team, and Ziva. No one else. He hated Hamas. He had no idea how evil they were until he had already joined. He loved Kate Todd. He wasn't himself after he shot her. He cried, Gibbs. My father never cried unless something was really bothering him." Liat replied.

"How does Ducky know you?" Gibbs asked.

"I know him from when you first met Ari down in autopsy. I had to come because he didn't want me around anyone from Hamas without him being around. He knew that if he left me with them alone, that they would train me so I would be ready to take any available slot when one appeared. I was on all the missions he had that involved NCIS. He wanted me to get to know you guys so that if and when he died on one of his missions, I would have somewhere to go besides Hamas or Mossad. I unfortunately did not listen to him and went to them before I came here." Wanting to change the topic she pointed to the drawer where she had seen Gibbs place the rifle, "So can we check to see if Ari's sniper rifle and bullets are here or not?"

"How did you know that was why I was coming here?" Gibbs asked.

"I had a gut feeling, that is one of the reasons why I asked if I could tag a long." she said as she walked over to where he had hid them. When she opened the drawer, the rifle was gone.

"Damn. They are not here." she said. _I can't believe they stole my father's gun. Why would they do that? He is dead isn't he?_ She thought.

As they started going up the stairs, with Liat behind Gibbs, two bullets crashed through the window hitting her in the right arm and chest, sending her tumbling back down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hey everyone. I am so sorry about the long wait. I absolutely suck at timing. I also tend to get forget things like one minute I remember to work on this story or update it and the next I'm doing something totally different and I've completely forgot about this. Please forgive me and also be patient with me. I have school and choirs to balance on top of these things and also I'm still sorta new to this. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and to all the new readers. Please write reviews, that might help me to remember to work on this.**

Chapter 7

"Liat!" Gibbs yelled as he ran down to where she lay.

"Liat, can you hear me?" he asked.

"I can…hear yah. Hurts…bad. Difficult…to…breathe." she responded. As soon as she said that, Ziva came running down with her gun drawn.

"Gibbs, what happened?" Ziva asked.

"We came here for the same reason you came and it's not here. On our way up someone shot at us and got two rounds in Liat, one to her right arm and one to her chest. Thankfully it was on the right side of her chest. Pretty sure the one to her right arm was meant for me." said Gibbs.

"Gibbs…m col'. Don'…wanna…die…ye'." Liat slurred.

"Don't worry we'll get you fixed up soon. Ziva, call an ambulance and get me some rags and something to elevate her legs." ordered Gibbs.

"On it Gibbs." Ziva said, tucking her gun back in her holster and running back up the stairs.

Gibbs sat on the floor with Liat's head cradled in his lap. Looking down at the still form, guilty thoughts ran through his mind. _Damn, why did I have to go and be so mean to her? She said she had no idea who killed the damn Gunny. I should have listened to her._

"I am sorry for today. You didn't deserve to be yelled at." he whispered.

"Tha'…okay Gibbs. You wah…were mm…mad." Liat slurred, her voice getting softer with each word. _Have to stay awake. It's not good to sleep. I might not ever wake up again. But I'm so tired. Maybe just a nap,_ she thought as she lost her battle with consciousness.

At the hospital…

"I better call Abs and let her know what's going on. She can tell the rest of the team." Gibbs said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and pulled out his cell phone.

"Abby here, how can I help?" Gibbs heard come from his phone.

"Abs, it's me. I need you to get the team and Ducky, and have them to come to Bethesda. Liat's been shot." he said.

"She's been shot? When? Why? Where?" Abby asked.

"Yes, she has been shot. When, an hour or two ago. Why, don't know. Where, in the right arm and chest." he said.

"Oh wow. I will be right over, and I will tell the team." she said as she hung up to leave. Gibbs closed the phone and went back over and sat down, resuming his vigilance.

Shortly after the rest of the team arrived, the doctor walked down the hall.

"Liat Haswari party?" the doctor said as everyone stood up.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked with a worried tone that surprised everyone but Ziva. A collective thought ran through the rest of the team's mind, _Gibbs never lets anyone see him weak. She must be hurt really bad._

"The surgery went well. We got both bullets out. She did however lose a lot of blood. She woke up once before going into surgery, she was asking for someone named Ari. She also insisted on no pain meds so when she woke up. She will probably be a little sore. You guys can go and see her know." he said. After the team found out her room number they thanked the doctor and pretty much ran to her room. When they entered the room they felt their hearts shatter. In the bed lay an unconscious Liat with an IV and a heart monitor attached to her. What made their hearts shatter was the fact that she was sweating heavily as she tossed and turned, a scared look on her face as she mumbled something incoherently. The only people who had an idea about what she was saying were Gibbs and Ziva. They presumed it was about her life before Ari died. When Liat woke up the first thing she realized was that she was in pain. The next thing she realized is she had no idea where she was and who all the people standing around where.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_Who are you and why are you here?" she asked._

Everyone was surprised that she didn't remember who they were, even Gibbs was surprised. _She didn't hit the basement floor that hard with her head did she? _Gibbs thought.

"Where is Aba?" she asked. Everyone just stood there staring at her shocked. _She doesn't even remember her father being killed? _They all thought. Finally Ziva broke the silence, "You don't remember any of us?"

"No, should I? Where's Abba? I need him!" she cried. None of them knew what to say.

"Your father is dead Liat." Gibbs quietly said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"NO! He can not be dead! He just can not!" Liat yelled as tears flowed freely from her eyes. "He promised me that he would never die. He said that when we got away from Hamas and Mossad we would go to America, and live in a house, and see the world without worrying about being killed and…and…and, I want my Aba!" she cried. Everyone's hearts broke as they watched her cry for the loss of her father and her dreams. When her sobs finally quieted, she quietly asked, "How did he die?"

"He was killed while attempting to shoot Agent Gibbs." Ziva supplied. Suddenly, Liat saw that memory flash through her mind…

_Flashback… _

"_Liat, promise me that after tonight you will go straight to NCIS. Give them one of your aliases. If they don't put you on agent Gibbs' team then tell Director Shepard that you are my daughter and that I need you on his team. She will understand. DO NOT go anywhere near Hamas or Mossad. Okay?" Ari said._

"_I promise Aba. I will not go near them." 6 year old Liat said._

"_I love you tatelah, forever and always. Here is something to help you remember that I will always love you and I am always with you." Ari said as he slipped a Star of David around her neck._

"_Why do you have to do this Aba? Why are you not coming with me to NCIS? I always go with you when I go there." She asked tears flowing down her face._

"_Not this time tatelah. This time you have to go by yourself. I love you; remember that no matter where either of us are, we both love each other. I will be watching over you with Caitlin from now on alright?" he said with tears of his own falling. Liat ran over to her father and hugged him as she sobbed._

"_I love you Aba." she said._

"_I love you too tatelah, I love you too." he said._

_Later that night…_

_BANG!_

_Ari fell to the floor with blood flowing from the back of his head. Liat screamed when she saw the blood knowing, that her father was now dead. When the people in the basement looked out the window to see who screamed, she ran away as fast as she could, tears obscuring her vision._

_End of flashback…_

"I remember." Liat said as tears trickled down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Sorry about my weird updates, I have tons written but most of it is on paper so I have to find time to transfer it onto my laptop. Then when I do have time I get sidetracked into doing other things like reading or watching TV. So again I'm sorry. I also want to respond to some peoples reviews that I can't respond directly to so I hope I answer your questions. Find your question and below it is the answer.

SkippyJon Jones: Question: The new kid looks like Adam Lambert? Is she a preoperative transsexual?

Answer: No, she does not look like Adam that is just my profile pic. Imagine a young Ziva when you read this. And to your second question no, she isn't.

Guest: Question: You lost me with a twelve year old.

Answer: Basically my character is a child but she is better than Ziva when it comes to combat. She is coming to NCIS for protection and a job. Hopefully it will clear up as you read on.

Guest: Question: OMG finally someone else who had an idea of putting a child on the team i thought it was just me!

Answer: I'm glad you enjoy this. Basically I like to create characters and put them into the shows and movies I love. For NCIS I like to imagine what would happen if there were kids mixed into the show.

Hope I cleared everything for those people. Now, onward with the story. But first, something thing that should have been at the beginning of this wonderful story. The thing all authors must say… the disclaimer. *gasp*

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own NCIS. If I did then Tiva would have already been together, Kate and Ari would still be alive, and kids would have infiltrated the plot. I do however own any character you do not recognize such as Liat.

Chapter 9

"You remember us?" asked Abby hopeful.

"I still do not remember you guys. I only remember you two." she said pointing straight at Gibbs and Ziva.

"Us?" asked Ziva surprised.

"Yes, you two. You killed Aba." she said now looking at Ziva. She reached up to her neck to hold her Star of David in her hand but it wasn't there. She sat up alarmed.

"Where is my star? Abba gave it to me the night he died. It is the only thing that I have left to remember him by." she said.

"When did you last have it?" Gibbs asked getting into interrogation mode.

"I do not remember where I last had it. I do not even know why I am at a hospital. I only remember things from when I was four and younger. The only exception being is when Abba was killed. Why did he need to die and who is Caitlin?" Liat said.

"Your father was killed because he killed a NCIS agent. Caitlin is the agent that he killed." Ziva said.

"He would not kill anyone unless they threatened us, hurt me, or Hamas made him. Why did he kill her?" she asked.

"We believe that he wanted to hurt agent Gibbs here by killing the ones he was close to." Ziva replied.

"That was probably Hamas making him do that. Like I said before he would not do that, especially if they were innocent. She did nothing wrong I presume?" said Liat.

"You are correct. She was a damn good agent and did nothing wrong." Gibbs said. At that moment the door opened and Liat's doctor came in.

"Hello, you must be friends of Liat's; I am the doctor that will be taking care of her. My name is Dr. Ashwari (any guesses on who the doc is?)." the Dr. said.

"Dr.? Why can I remember things from four and younger but I can not remember anything from five and up?" Liat asked.

"When you fell down the stairs you must have hit your head hard enough to cause amnesia. But you only have it temporarily." He said.

"How do you know she fell down stairs? We haven't told anyone what happened yet?" asked Gibbs suspiciously.

"Because I was right outside your window when she was shot agent Gibbs." Dr. Ashwari said.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Word of warning to all you readers this chapter is really sad. If you can not handle it I suggest skipping it but this chapter will help out in the future because this helps place time lines to what happened in her past. I can always give out a time line to those who don't want to read it but even if this is sad I suggest reading it cause it helps show how Liat came to be the way she is.

I don't know if I have to have this on all chapters but I'll just put this here to restate the obvious.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS nor do I own anything you may recognize from shows. I do own Liat and other characters you do not recognize. I truly wish I did. Maybe I could get the rights to the show for Christmas. That would be an epic gift. I'm rambling now so I'll let you all get to the story. Enjoy my wonderful readers.

Chapter 10

"Ari, is that you?" asked Ziva figuring out who he is.

"Shalom Ziva, never thought you would see me again?" Ari said taking off his disguise. When the mask came off Liat's eyes lit up as she saw who he was.

"Aba!" Liat squealed.

"Hello tatelah, Ziva, Gibbs, Anthony, Timothy, Dr. Mallard, Abigail, and who are you?" Ari said.

"Oh, I'm Jimmy Palmer." Palmer answered, not noticing the tenseness of the air that had settled upon them.

"What you are you doing here Ari? You are supposed to be dead, I killed you! You were dead when we checked, you had no pulse! How can you still be alive?" Ziva yelled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I faked my death so I could live without Hamas or Mossad looking for me." Ari said.

"You could have told me or your own _daughter_! We could have helped you stay away from our father and Hamas!" Ziva yelled, this time letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. Absentmindedly Tony pulled Ziva into him and tried to calm her down while she cried.

"You still have to go to jail for killing a federal agent." She said, starting to calm down.

"Did I kill Caitlin?" he asked as he turned around and walked out the door. Everyone looked around at each other confused. 'What is he talking about?' was what everyone was thinking. A couple minutes later Ari came back in with a nurse. Everyone was getting even more confused. "Why did you bring a nurse in here? She's a _nurse!_" Tony said.

"I'm not _just_ a nurse Tony." she said smirking. 'How does she know my name? None of us have told her who we are. Wait, Ari was disguised as a doctor and when Zee told him he had to go to jail for killing Kate he replied… OH MY GOD the nurse is Kate!' Tony thought.

"Hello Kate, so nice to see you again. It's been what, um 6 years now?" he said sounding calmer than he truly was. Everyone turned and stared at him, confusion written on their faces, well, everyone except Ari, Abby, Ducky, and the nurse.

"Very good Tony. But how did you know it was me?" asked Kate as she peeled off her mask.

"My gut." Tony replied feeling proud of himself. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Liat just looked at him in shock. Abby ran over and gave Kate an Abby hug.

"Kate! I missed you! How were Italy, France, and all the other places you guys visited? I bet they were amazing! I wish I could have gone with you two!" Abby squealed with delight.

"It was amazing! I wish you could come too but remember you had work to still do. I was dead according to everyone not you." Kate said.

"You knew they were alive Abby?" McGee asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Of course I did, same with the Duckman. I was behind their death which ended up as a fake death. Ducky dealt with the medical stuff." Abby said excitedly, not noticing the hurt in McGee's voice. Suddenly Liat had another flashback. This time showing her the rest of what she couldn't remember.

_Flashback_

'_Come on Liat, we are leaving.' Ari said as he walked into a room._

'_Where are we going?' 3 year old Liat asked._

'_We are going to NCIS.' He said, walking over to a closet and started going through it, picking out clothes and putting them into a suitcase._

'_Where is that Aba?' she asked, watching her father pack her things for her._

'_America.' He stated. Her face lit up with excitement._

'_Yay! My first trip to America! Thank you Aba! When do we leave?' she asked, jumping up and down._

'_Tonight tatelah. Get some rest, it will be a long night.' he said._

_End of flashback_

_Flashback_

'_Aba, this mission is no fun. I do not wanna do it. Please do not make me!' Liat begged, not wanting to shoot this man in front of them. _He did nothing wrong, why should he be punished? _she thought to herself._

'_Tatelah, I know it is wrong but we have to go through with this mission or he will kill us.' Ari said. He did not want her to do this either but the leader of Hamas had said that she was to give out punishment if needed. If she didn't then they would die, him being the first to go._

'_Aba, why do we have to? They are going to kill us some point or another. Why not now?' Liat, said, her voice sounding defeated._

'_Because I don't want you to die at such a young age. I know this is not fair but he will kill us and I do not want you to leave this world now when you are only three years old. You have so much to live for and I do not want to see it go to waste. I love you tatelah and I know you do not want to do this but don't you see you have to?' Ari told her, desperation in his voice. Liat looked at Gerald to see what his opinion on this was._

'_Liat, you need to do this. I'll live if you do this. You won't if you don't. Go ahead and shoot me. I want you to live through all this crap.' Gerald said. Tears started forming in young Liat's eyes._

'_I am sorry Gerald, Dr. Mallard, and Kate. I wish that I did not have to do this at all.' she said, tears flowing freely from her eyes now._

'_Liat, we know you don't want to do this but you must. Pull the trigger. We won't blame you, we will blame Hamas.' Kate said. Liat nodded and pulled the trigger. _Bang!

_End of flashback_

_Flashback_

'_Aba, you need to do this. I know you love her but you must do this.' 5 year old Liat said to her father._

'_I know. I hate Hamas! We always have to kill someone, even if you love them.' Ari said, tears welling up in his eyes._

'_Aba, do not cry. Did you tell Kate when you kidnapped her that she would have to die?' she asked._

'_yes, I did.' he replied._

'_Good, now she knows not to blame you but Hamas. Just pull the trigger and complete the mission.' she said in a monotone voice. Ari nodded and aimed his sniper rifle and shot Kate through her forehead between the eyes._

'_I am sorry Catlin.' he said. Liat pulled her father into a hug and let him cry freely._


End file.
